


A Single Dance

by txrgaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txrgaryen/pseuds/txrgaryen
Summary: Humiliated and heartbroken at prom of all places, Sansa is left sulking by the drinks, feeling as if her night has been ruined. That is, until a certain brunette swoops in to save it.





	A Single Dance

The room was filled with laughter and music as the students danced with one another, feeling the exact opposite of what Sansa was feeling. Joy.

That feeling hadn't always been absent during her night at prom, for she had started off the evening full of hope and excitement, but that was before Joffrey had decided to humilate her and dump her in front of the entire room for some other girl. Some girl who was much more prettier than Sansa could ever hope to be, and it hurt.

Sansa even started to wonder if that was his plan all along, to humiliate her once they arrived here. After all, the two seemed to know each other quite well. The way they acted with each other made it impossible to believe that they had just been mere acquaintances. 

And so the young Stark was left abandoned by the drinks, trying her best to hold back the tears threatening to spill. Her heart ached and all she wanted to do was go home and lock herself in her room, but Joffrey was the one who had picked her up, and she couldn't bring herself to interrupt Jeyne's night for a ride. So the girl decided to wait until the night was over to bother her, but that would be a couple hours from now, which left her sulking in the corner all by her lonesome.

"Sansa Stark, right?" A carefree voice broke her out of her thoughts as she spun to her left, facing the voice.

Her once heartbroken mood was replaced by something else entirely, one that somehow made her feel nervous and excited at the same time. The reason being for her sudden change in mood was standing right in front of her, for it was none other than Margaery Tyrell, looking so beautiful that the redhead felt as if her breath had been stolen away.

The other girl's light brown hair had been curled and put in a half ponytail. It looked so elegant and yet so casual that Sansa felt the need to run her fingers through the curled locks. Her dress on the other hand, was simply stunning. The fabric had been colored a light blue, whilst a golden color had been used to form roses at the top half.

Sansa couldn't believe that Margaery Tyrell of all people was actually speaking to her. Part of her began to wonder if she had simply misheard the other girl, but no, Margaery had spoken her name and was looking right at her, patiently waiting for a reply.

Realizing she should probably say something before she embarrasses herself, Sansa sputtered out a simply yes, trying her best not to blush.

"Margaery Tyrell." 

The woman had a kind smile on her face as she spoke, one that somehow managed to make Sansa forget the whole incident with Joffrey entirely.

She could still remember sitting behind the brunette in class, secretly hoping she would suddenly turn around and speak to her, even if there were no romantic intents behind her words, her friendship alone would have satisfied the redhead. To Sansa's dismay, the only time she had ever turned around was to ask if she could borrow a pencil.

Sansa never could work up the courage to speak to her herself, and soon enough, Joffrey had found her before she ever could. His charming smile alone had made the girl fall for him immediately, and yet, even as infatuated as she was with the boy, Margaery never did leave her mind.

"I know." Immediately, the blush she had been trying so hard to hold back rose to the surface as she realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say. "I-I mean-"

The brunette's kind smile had formed into one of amusement, and for a moment Sansa feared she was going to laugh at her, just like Joffrey had. Her fears were soon proven wrong, however, when the Tyrell did nothing else except take both of the girl's hands and asked a simple question.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Once again, the girl felt a blush rising to the surface of her cheeks, caused by just a single question. These were the words she had been waiting for ever since she laid eyes on the girl. This moment seemed all too much like a dream that Sansa almost couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"I would like that very much." Her voice came out more quiet than she had intended, still wearing her blush as butterflies swirled around in her stomach.

The other girl merely let out a laugh, one that sounded so joyful and melodic all at the same time. Sansa couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when making that sound. 

Margaery led the redhead towards the dance floor, never once letting go of her hands. The blushing girl could feel excitement rising up as they approached their spot, accompanied by a sense of nervousness. 

And then the brunette was guiding Sansa's hands to rest on her shoulders, and the redhead could feel her heart skip a beat at their closeness. Her eyes were staring intently at the ground, determined not to mess everything up by stepping on her feet. Every part of her felt nervous and excited, but then they were swaying to the beat, and Sansa came to realize that there was no need to eye the ground as if it would give out under her.

That's when the girl decided to look into the Tyrell's eyes, and any nerves she once had were long gone, replaced by a feeling of tranquility. For she had started off the night humiliated and heartbroken, but that wasn't how her night would end. And that's when Sansa knew, everything would be alright.


End file.
